


Three's a trio

by tyrus_multi



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Shack, Good Hair Crew (Andi Mack), Pre-Canon, Pre-show, andi is crafty, andiversary, andiversary 2020, andiversary weekend, i did this because why not, i miss them sm, they're in second grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_multi/pseuds/tyrus_multi
Summary: For Andiversary weekend, pt. 1How the Good Hair Crew metI'm sorry I suck at descriptions but, it's good
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Three's a trio

Andi’s POV

It was the first day of school, I couldn’t wait, I loved first days, it meant new teachers, a new grade, new experiences, and learning new things. Even though I wouldn’t consider myself outgoing, I still like making friends, but I preferred sitting and making crafts instead. At least that’s what I do at lunch and recess.

Right when the alarm went off, I got up with a smile, turned it off, and ran to my dresser, taking out a purple shirt, with overalls, and black leggings. I decided to brush my short hair to the side and clip it. After getting ready, I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs.

I put my backpack on the seat next to me at the island in the kitchen and sat down in the other seat, breakfast on the table already.

“Well someone’s happy,” my mom notices and leans on the island from the other side. “You ready for your first day of second grade?” she asks enthusiastically.

I nod at her excitedly, “yes!” I say and rush to finish my breakfast. Excited to get the day started, and get to school as soon as possible Once I was finished, I cleared my stuff before taking my backpack and rushing out to the car.

We finally arrive at the school and I saw the class lists that were up by the front office.

“Ok, here we are, have a nice day Andi!” mom turns around to look at me after parking the car.

“Thanks, see you after school!” I respond before rushing out and to the front of the school, my backpack not even on both my shoulders by the time I reach the lists. 

Adjusting it, I read down the list of second graders’ names, and find mine, Andi Mack, room 213, second-grade wing, number 13. I look over it a few times, memorizing it, before pushing open the doors to Shadyside Elementary and the second-grade hall.

Since I got there early, I had some time to pass, so I sit down on a bench on the wall in front of my classroom and take out my bracelet in progress and mess around with it. Next to me, I hear two kids laughing and talking, loud enough for me to hear, but not too loud. 

Curiously, I look over at them, where one of them was standing and the other was sitting down. The one standing was a boy with a dinosaur backpack. He had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. The boy was wearing a light blue shirt with a wide neck and black pants. Sitting down, was a darker-skinned girl with brown hair straightened and past her shoulders. She was wearing a black shirt and floral skirt with black leggings. Not wanting to draw attention from them, I turn back over to my craft, waiting for the bell to ring. 

Finally, it was time to head in, I collect my things, neatly putting them back in their compartment in my backpack, got up, and walked into the classroom. The teacher had us line up against the wall while she called us to our assigned desks, which were in groups of three. Our class had twenty-four kids in it, so she thought it would be easiest to make groups of three instead of four.

The seats were arranged two and one facing each other, which were facing opposite walls, adjacent to the front of the room, so we had to turn to see the whiteboard. I ended up with the boy and girl from earlier, they seemed excited that they got to sit next to each other. I was at the desk facing them.

I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself because the teacher introduced herself and then went right into instructions. This is how it was the entire first half of the morning.

Finally, recess came, and most of the kids all rushed out, I took my things out and walked to the table that I usually sit at, under an umbrella, by the trees, and started on my almost finished bracelet.

Most of the time, I’m left alone, which is what I prefer to work with, but what I didn’t expect was someone to come up to me.

“Hey, you look lonely,” a voice calls out from in front of me. I finish my knot and look up at the owner. It was the girl from earlier, and my groupmate, next to her was the boy, he seemed shorter than her.

I smile at them, “I’m fine, but you’re welcome to join me if you want,” I invite, and they smile back and slide in the seat in front of me. 

The girl leans in, trying to see me knotting the shoelace, “what’re you doing?” she asks curiously, and moving her head trying to see around my clipboard I’m using to keep it together. Her hair getting in her face as she does this.

I move the clipboard to show them, “I’m making a bracelet out of shoelaces,” I respond and unclip the shoelaces and hand it to them so they can examine it, which they do with curious and impressed looks on their faces.

“This is amazing,” the girl complements and hands it to the boy who turns it around a few times before handing it back to me, “how did you do this?” the boy asks me.

Surprised by their interest, I respond, “oh, you just loop and tie them together to keep them stable, it’s easier than it looks, I can show you guys sometimes if you want,” I say, trying not to “bore” them with my craft knowledge. Usually, when people ask about my craft, it’s either fake interest or they just get bored and walk away. But these two seem genually interested.

The boy smiles at this and nods, “yes, please, that would be so cool! You’re so talented,” he complements me, the girl nodding in agreement.

I smile at this, “thanks,”

“I’m Buffy,” the girl introduces herself, holding her hand out to me.

“I’m Andi, nice to meet you,” I respond, returning the handshake.

The boy sits up and smiles, “and I’m Cyrus,” he says.

“Nice to meet you both,” I say, maybe they genuinely want to be friends with me, and are genuinely interested in my crafts. I could get used to this. “Hey, just wondering, what made you guys want to come up and talk to me?” I ask them. This isn’t normal, I’m not an awkward kid, and people don’t like me, I just prefer being alone, and other people are kind of shy or seem to think my preference in how I want to spend my free time is strange or boring. At least to most.

They both think a minute before the boy speaks up. “We saw you walk out of the classroom, and by the time we got outside, you were just sitting alone at a table, since we thought you were lonely, and you needed, or wanted, someone to talk to, we decided to come up to you,” he explains.

This is nice, I think to myself, and subconsciously a smile appears on my face, I look down, these kids do want to be friends. “I mean, you’re not wrong,” I respond. “I’m just alone because that’s how I prefer it when doing this, but it’s nice to have friends,” I add.

The three of us talk as I work on the bracelet until we have to head back into class again, which I’m a little disappointed about since I wanted to continue talking to Buffy and Cyrus, who I learned has also met each other, earlier that day. Both of them didn’t have any friends and Cyrus came up to Buffy. I guess Cyrus is an outgoing kid.

\------

Finally, it’s the end of the day, and the three of us walk out of the classroom and stand outside, waiting to be picked up. “Hey! Do you guys want to come over to my house?” I ask them, since they were so interested in my crafts, I thought it would be cool to show them Andi Shack. Which is full of my arts and crafts supplies and items.

Buffy smiles, “sure!” she says excitedly. “I take the bus, so I can just go with you,”

“I’m fine with it, but I have to ask mom,” Cyrus responds. “She’ll most likely say yes, because I actually made friends. All four of my parents are shrinks so they are pressuring me to make more friends, or whatever,” he explains.

“That sounds,” I start, trying to find the right word.

“Hard?” Buffy adds for me, as a question.

“Yes, that’s the word, thanks,” I say. Finally, I see a car pulling up into the parking lot, and mom comes walking up to me. I run over and hug her.

“Hi Andi!” she says, and I bring her over to where my two friends were standing. “Who are they?”

“My new friends!” I say smiling at them, “can they come over? Please?” I ask.

“Sure, as long as it’s ok with their parents,” she says, and looks at both of them. “What’re your names?”

“I’m Buffy,”

“And I’m Cyrus,”

“Oh, nice to meet you too,” mom smiles at them and shakes their hands. “I’m Ms. Mack, Andi’s mom.”

A while later another woman comes walking over, Cyrus’s mom, and greets us, hugging her son. Cyrus asks her if he can join Buffy and I at my house, and tells her that he’s made a new friend. She smiles and nods, telling us to bring him back once we were done. Cyrus’s mom, and my mom trade numbers, and mom asks Buffy for her’s which she gives.

We finally arrive at home and I bring them inside to show them around, they look around the place in amazement. “Your, house, looks, awesome,” Buffy says amazed. “It’s so big, my house is small, only one story,” she says.

“It’s really cool,” Cyrus agrees, “I have two houses, both two stories, but not as cool as your house Andi,”

I chuckle at this, “thanks,”

After showing them around a little bit, I bring them outside, the backyard was a big space, with a large grassy area, a patio with chairs and a bench surrounding the firepit, and next to that was Andi Shack. Which was a small house-like building, with a sign that I made out of string, and was a little messy inside.

“Be careful, it’s a little messy, oh, and don’t touch anything without asking,” I state. The rules of Andi Shack are basically don’t touch any crafts in progress, since they might break. It depends on what it is, but it can be fragile.

Both of them nod, and I let them enter. “Wow, this is so cool,” Cyrus comments. “It’s like your own little safe place, you know, where you can go when you feel sad and need to be alone or something, I wish I had one of these,” 

“How long have you had this?” Buffy asks me. Wow, they really were curious and they really did want to be friends with me.

“Since last year, I wanted a place to keep my art things, so dad and I built Andi Shack.” I say, and open my arms, gesturing to the whole room. “Do you guys want t make anything?” I ask them.

“Sure,” Buffy shrugs, “what do you have?” 

I take out my kits that I have for various craft projects, “here are beads for jewlery, some paints, and paper,” I set the kits on the table and let them do whatever they wanted with those supplies. 

We hang out in there for about an hour before they both had to head back home. “Hey, Andi,” mom knocks on the door to Andi Shack and opens the top part, and I look up at her. “It’s time to bring Buffy and Cyrus home.” she says.

“Ok, we’ll just clean up here,” I say and help them put away the kits and supplies, before heading out to where my mom was waiting for us. “Ready,” I say.

“Oh wait, before we go, I want to get a picture of the three of you,” she tells us and motions for the three of us to stand together. We stand together, underneath the Andi Shack sign and smile at the camera. Buffy on my right and Cyrus on my left.

“Ok, got it!” she says and we head back in to get ready to leave.

Before we get in the car, we share a group hug, “I’m glad I got to make friends today,” I say and smile at both of them.

Both Cyrus and Buffy nod, “me too,” Buffy says with a smile and she gets into the car, us two following her. We drop her off first, “thank you, I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” she smiles at us one final time before hopping out of the car and towards her house.

Next, we drop Cyrus off at his house, “See you tomorrow Andi! Thank you for being my friend,” he says.

“Thank you too, and see you tomorrow!” I wave at him before he turns back around to head to his house. I’m glad I met friends today, maybe school will be better with friends. I can’t wait to continue hanging out with them. Maybe having friends won’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I feel like this was one of my longest oneshots. Anyways, I got this idea after rewatching the first episode and the finale. Plus there are like no GHC fics or oneshots.


End file.
